Stuck in a Elevator with a Certain Kitty
by Rose13312
Summary: An Amuto fanfiction. Ikuto was helping Amu choose a valentines day gift for Tadase. They use an elevator to get to the store floor but the elevator crashes due to a power cut. They are then stuck in the elevator but Amu's claustrophobic. Ikuto helps Amu calm down. He then confesses in case they end up dying. Will Amu accept Ikuto's confession? Will they ever get out?


**I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

**Stuck in an Elevator with a Certain Kitty**

Stuck. Stuck in an elevator. With Ikuto. No way.

"Oh my god," I say in horror. "There must be a way out!"

"No, I think the powers cut because of the storm," Ikuto says, leaning casually against the elevator wall.

"Try pressing the alarm buttons!" I say. There must be a way to get out.

"I just said the power's cut, baka."

"Okay, slight problem, I'm claustrophobic."

"Well there's not much we can do is there?"

"Try your phone!"

"Dead."

"No way! I just had to leave mine at home." My breathing started to quicken, I started to sweat and walk around the elevator trying to calm myself down.

"Amu," Ikuto says, looking up in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, breathing heavily.

"Amu, you need to calm down."

"I- I don't know how to. I really don't confined spaces. Why did you make me go on this elevator Ikuto?" I say.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic."

I could barely hear him. I started to feel nauseous. My eyes closed and I felt a falling sensation. Firm and strong hands gripped me by my shoulders.

"Amu? Sit up," I heard Ikuto say but he sounded far away. I try to obey his orders and dizzily sat up, leaning against the elevator wall. "Put your head in between your legs, it might help in case you faint again."

"I... fainted?" I say weakly.

"Yeah."

The elevator seemed to be spinning around. I groaned in dizziness and put my head in between my legs again. I fumbled in my bag for my bottle of water and took a few shaky sips. The dizziness stopped.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're shaking, are you cold?"

"No," I say, but Ikuto throws his coat over me anyway.

"Thank you. Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"How did we end up here?"

"Have you seriously forgotten?"

"Uh yeah," I say, scratching my head.

"You needed help choosing Tadase a valentine's day gift so we got the elevator to the store floor. Half way there, the elevator stopped probably because of a power cut."

"Why did you make me go on an elevator?"

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic and you wanted to prove to me that you weren't scared of elevators so really I didn't make you go on this elevator, you went on it yourself."

I rest my head on Ikuto's shoulder and close my eyes. "I'm so stupid. Sorry for putting you through this Ikuto."

Ikuto's arm snakes around my shoulders. "You're not stupid."

Everything was silent until a crash forces my eyes open. The lights had flickered of and we were rapidly falling. I scream and I dig my head into Ikuto's chest, gripping tight to his shirt. He wraps his arms around me tight. I hated the feeling of falling. It reminded me of the drop on roller-coasters only right now, we're not strapped in and this is so not fun. The elevator suddenly stops and we jerk and hit the elevator floor painfully. I slowly look up. Everything was still dark. Ikuto lets go of me and I let go of his shirt embarrassingly. I'm so glad it is dark.

"I take it back. You're stupid," Ikuto says, breaking the deafening silence.

"Shut up, now's not the time," I say. "What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I don't know."

"I actually thought we were going to die."

"Same."

"So do you actually like the Kiddy King?"

"W-what brought that up?"

"Just saying because like you clung on to me pretty tight," Ikuto says, I could almost hear him smirk.

"S-shut up! I was scared, I thought we were going to die!" I say, thanking the Lord silently for it being dark so Ikuto wouldn't be able to see my blush.

"You haven't answered my question."

"I uh yeah! Yeah I do like Tadase, why else would we be in the situation?"

"If we die or starve to death, I'd like to make a confession," Ikuto says.

"Huh?" I say in confusion. Wait... A confession? What type of confession?

"I love someone," Ikuto says. His voice is soft. I've never heard Ikuto speak like this ever before.

"Who?"

"It's this girl who I'm always with."

I felt this pang deep down. What is this feeling coursing through me? Is... is it jealousy?

"I love her so much, Amu," Ikuto says in his soft voice.

"Who is this girl?" I try to say normally as possible. "Do I know her?"

"You know her pretty well."

"Is... is it one of my friends?" I say even though it's probably not because he's not always with them... is he?

"No."

"Who then?"

"You."

"M-me?" I was about to say he's lying but I've never heard his voice like that ever before. He must be telling the truth. I suddenly felt a soft pressure against my mouth. Was... was Ikuto _kissing _me? I shove him of me and I crawl away from him. "W-why did you just do that?" I ask in horror, my eyes wide open.

"I love you Amu."

"Ikuto. I-I uh..."

"Yes, Amu?" Ikuto says in this sickening sweet voice. I could sense him next to me.

"I uh love you too."

"What about Tadase?"

"Who?" I say and I grab Ikuto by his shirt and I pull him in for a kiss.

"Never mind," Ikuto says, smirking against my mouth and presses his lips against mine again. Once the kiss was broken, I wrap my arms around Ikuto and dig my face into his shoulder, not wanting to let go.

"Ikuto?" I say, after a long time of hugging.

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been in here?"

"A few hours?"

"When do you think we'll be rescued?"

"Soon."

I sighed. I wish "soon" would come faster. I rested my head against Ikuto's shoulder. I felt Ikuto's head rest against my head. I smiled softly to myself. Everything was silent. I glanced at Ikuto. He was sleeping. My eyelids were also feeling heavy. I fell asleep on Ikuto's shoulder.

A loud crashing awoke me. I panicked.

"Are we falling again?" I mumbled, half asleep. I heard voices that didn't sound like Ikuto's.

"Ikuto?" I say. I open my eyes and I see the elevator door open. I look at Ikuto, who's eyes were still shut. I shake him. "Ikuto! Wake up! We're free!"

He opened his eyes and groaned. I helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" said the person who had set us free.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ikuto says. "Thanks for setting us free."

"It's no problem. It was a power cut due to the storm. You must have been so scared!" the person says.

"We were OK," I say.

"We should really head home," Ikuto says.

"Yeah sure! Your parents must be so worried!" the person says.

**At home**

I had a bath after eating all the food in my fridge.

I also realized something. I'm no longer claustrophobic in elevators anymore. I've actually taken a liking to them.

It was probably because of a certain kitty-cat whom I love so very much.

I love you Ikuto.

* * *

**Did you like it? R&R please =)**


End file.
